guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unnatural Signet
L'gasp!!! What were the stats for the old one? 05:08, 11 March 2006 (CST) : The old one was the worst skill ever. It was a signet that would end a nature ritual currently in use. The problem was that it also deactivated all your skills when it did so. :Illusion skill :Description: Remove the most recent "Nature Ritual." All of your skills are disabled for 60-36 seconds. :Energy Cost: 0 :Casting Time: 15 seconds :Recharge Time: 75 seconds :Yes, it was that bad. 15 second activation, 75 second recharge, disables your skills forever... pretty lousy. --Epinephrine 05:50, 14 March 2006 (CST) :: LOL 15 seconds :p even i could interupt that.. 19:05, 24 March 2006 (CST) :::Image using that if you have Rust on you. Ouch. ::::45 second activation, gosh, the ritual would probably have ended before that! :::::It would have been fun to see your Mesmer float in the air for almost a full minute, just to watch her spin and get the "Invalid spell target" message :) Would it be worth using this against a MM's minions? or would it be too much time to bother?--67.164.57.110 10:51, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :: I think it would be very usefull - 150 DPS at 15 domination with no energy cost and it's not a spell, so spell-interrupts won't work :) :::Minion Buster. With even decent Fast Casting, just spam this on minions. No energy, not much of a casting time when it sped up, and instant recharge against minions. PVP, Ritualists and MMs BEWARE!!! No summoned army is save from the Mesmers! Urock 00:17, 22 April 2007 (CDT) Masterless This works on masterless minions made through malign intervention. They probably just didn't flag the monsters in whatever quest the note was talking about as minions/summoned. --Fyren 23:33, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Consider using for regular damage output? This skill is actually quite powerful if you can junction this with a skill recharging skill such as Assassin's Promise. What makes this especially useful for a finishing move is that it ignores any last ditch attempt enchantments to try and save a target. Protective Spirit does NOT mitigate this signet damage. --NajsPuzzler 13:42, 14 July 2007 (EST) :I just tested for myself and prot spirit still reduces the damage recieved. Fred The Second 15:49, 14 July 2007 (CDT) The True 55 Nerf If Anet really wanted to nerf 55-farming of the UW, they would simply allow the Dyning Nightmares to use Unnatural Signet (which has 79 raw damage at lev 16 domination magic). Protective Spirit, Spell Breaker, and various other skills will do nothing to mitigate this damage and thus the 55 will be the paint on the walls. --NajsPuzzler 13:42, 14 July 2007 (EST) :Check the PS talk page again. --Fyren 19:31, 14 July 2007 (CDT) Revert War Why is it that we seem to be having a revert war here? Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 23:23, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :First, someone removed an unneeded note, someone else then thought the last editer added it, and hit undo, adding it back. The first editer reverted back, and another editer came and put it back in for no apparent reason. [[User:Thoughtful|♥'Thought'ful♥]] (Talk) 23:25, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I thought I saw the note ADDED, and so I reverted (Re-adding it) and he took it out again. If there's another revert, that's someone else. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:37, 28 January 2008 (UTC)